117059-outraged-amps-offered-at-rep-vendor-sold-on-cx
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Those amps are BOP when you buy them normally the ones being sold are rarer drop versions that are not bound. You used to see things in WOW with pets that were available from vendors for cheap being sold on AH for inflated prices. Leveling up through PVP means through BGs exclusively after level 6, it used to happen but it has gone the way of the Dodo. | |} ---- To be fair, 1/4 of a zone's quest will usually grant more than enough rep to buy every AMP available at the reputation vendor. | |} ---- ---- Good thing this doesn't pertain to anything i just said! A better example is Wal-mart(a place where alot of people go and the norm to buy products) selling an item 1400% higher(i think i did my math right) than a small-scale retail store veiled in obscurity. Which in the real world is often ass-backwards. | |} ---- Sure it does, you're complaining about people selling things for much more than their "value". Value is only what someone is willing to pay. | |} ---- If this is true, i think the problem is with carbine and their choices to make items that are bought at a vendor into items that aren't bound and can be sold. It's just making it easier for people to screw other people over for their own greed. The problem doesn't lay with people not doing their research on something so ridiculous. The problem is that this kinda thing is allowed in the first place. Just because it's something that's done by people and it's accepted in society doesn't make it an okay thing to do, morally. It's not fair to the new/casual players who don't realize buying these things from a vendor is a possibility. It's not fair that people are making money off the misfortune of others. | |} ---- They made them available through world drops so that people that most likely leveled through PvP can purchase them without grinding rep(albeit a small grind, but there are some PvP'ers that will not touch PvE), and the same applied to ones available with PvP currency. I slightly agree with your second paragraph, BUT the big thing that makes me not is that this is information that is readily available. People being too lazy to look something up, that's their own fault if they let in-game economy take advantage of them. Being new to a game isn't an excuse, anyone that knows how to get into the game knows there's resources and information readily available to them to find out this sort of thing. If you don't agree with the price of something in the AH/CX, don't buy it. Maybe even rant about it in-game chat. And also stop to consider this: There is no cross-faction mailing to alts. To get money/items cross-faction, people have to use the AH/CX. Sometimes those "HA HA I'm taking advantage of noobs!!!" prices you see just may be someone trying to transfer stuff cross-faction. | |} ---- ---- I see what your saying, but in this case the value of the item in question is LESS THAN 5g! People are then selling the item on the CX(a place where people KNOW they can look for products they want at a price) for 15x the VALUE of the item. The sole purpose of selling the item in question 15x higher than it's value is to inflate one's own greed at the expense of other's unbeknownst to knowdlege otherwise. Players can't be expected to hold a high moral standing. So, i personally think the problem is that the option is made available by carbine. | |} ---- ---- You're forgetting to take time into consideration for that value. Some people aren't willing to put in the time to get the rep, so they place a different value on it than that rep vendor does. Carbine allows for those that don't want to grind to have a way to get the item. If they are willing to pay 15x the vendor price to save themselves some time, it's worth it to them to do so. Since it isn't to you personally, don't pay it. | |} ---- If someone is willing to pay 77g the value is exactly 77g. | |} ---- I want to know where this vendor is that allows me to buy amps that aren't BoP... | |} ---- wow..I have to say, the extent of your indignation and outrage seems like troll bait. But assuming for a moment that you're serious and honestly feel this way I'll reply in kind. First, there is no misfortune involved, or being taken advantage of. If you expend gold for something on the AH/CE, you're expending the coin you have for the convenience of having said item in your inventory without waiting. Time is the single most precious resource anyone has, and this isn't like a tornado landing on your family house and then offering you a replacement plan only to make off with the money and leaving you with a wrecked house. Also, no one forces anyone to buy anything, this is all consensual buyer-seller interaction. Finally, had I done something like that and found out later that it was something could've earned with some time and effort, I'd at the worst smack myself in the forehead and say "DOH!". I wouldn't go on a rant of moral outrage, perhaps you should take a step back and ask if this game is really for you if it standard buy low sell high offends you so much. I will say however, if you decide to retain your outrage, don't ever go out in the real world and find out what it costs to produce things vs selling them, you'll likely be a very unhappy individual. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- At this point, the market price for most things is pretty stable. If that is what it sells for in the CX it may just be an exceedingly rare one to find in the non-soulbound variety and that's what people are willing to pay to not raise whitevale rep, It is a horrible horrible zone afterall A lot of amps drop commonly enough that the CX price is less than what vendors sell them for after you gain the rep at much higher levels than when CX becomes available. I assume you don't have any problems when it works out that way? | |} ---- Actually, it would be more like me buying that coke for 1.59, then offer to sell it to you for 5 dollars. If you want to get it right away, that's fine. I get the money, you get the coke. Or if you don't want to pay that much, you can get in the car, drive all the way to the store, buy the coke for 1.59 and then drive all the way back home again. Sure I could have mentioned that last part where you could buy it, but hey, you could have asked. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You'll save yourself much grief and rage much less when you stop minding other people's business. | |} ---- Oooh! You get that channel!? Nothing better than watching dumd people fly off the handle... I'll bring the popcorn! | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Depends what item it is, how easy it is to get, how badly I want it, and what condition it's in. I love rare, old books, so I often check yardsales, used bookstores, the internet and so on for old stuff. My biggest prize so far was a book I bought for five dollars online, then sold it again for 70 dollars. This was simply a case of the seller not knowing what the stuff he sold was worth, so I took advantage of it. While that might seem bad, think about it: If I had told him what it was really worth, I would have a lost a lot profit, so why would I throw money out the window? I didn't ask him to sell it to me for 5 dollars. He was already offering it when I went there. If he had bothered do some research, he could have sold it for a lot more than he did. The point? Always do your research, whether you are selling or buying. It's common knowledge. Never buy things unseen, but never sell things unseen either. ;) | |} ---- ---- ----